<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for NO BIRDS SING by Murphybabe by Brune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063280">Art for NO BIRDS SING by Murphybabe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune'>Brune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Professionals (TV 1977)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:36:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As provided by the author:<br/>Doyle was working undercover in an art gallery when there was a bomb attack. When he recovered from serious head injuries, he had no memory of CI5 or his relationship with his partner Bodie. He believes he is an artist and that all his work was destroyed in the explosion. Cowley was also injured in the attack and together they retired to a remote Scottish castle. The new head of CI5 receives information that a hostile agency wants his predecessor to interrogate for information. A second ex-CI5 agent, vulnerable and confused, would be an irresistible bonus. Bodie, who has continued in CI5 alone and unpartnered, is reluctantly sent up undercover to protect his former colleagues. Rationally, he knows that if Doyle has not regained his memory by now, he is unlikely to do so, but secretly he can’t help hoping that their meeting might fire up all those buried memories…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CI5 Box of Tricks 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for NO BIRDS SING by Murphybabe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by No Bird Sing by Murphybabe. Please enjoy the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>

  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for watching it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>